


Show me the way

by tsepesh



Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Инспектор Жавер и его работа.





	Show me the way

Название: Show me the way  
Автор: WTF Victor Hugo 2015  
Бета: WTF Victor Hugo 2015  
Задание: LackaDaisy!ау  
Размер: драббл, 889 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Жавер, персонажи второго канона  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: бытовая зарисовка  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: LackaDaisy - веб-комикс, действие которого происходит в 1927 году в городе Сент-Луис штата Миссури. О персонажах: lackadaisy.foxprints.com/characters.php  
Предупреждение: лучше сначала прочесть текст, а потом пройти по ссылке и посмотреть, как мог бы выглядеть агент Жавер  
Дисклеймер: все украдено до нас  
Для голосования: #. WTF Victor Hugo 2015 - работа "Show me the way"

 

Третьим заданием в многообещающей карьере новоиспеченного агента Бюро расследований Жавера становится южный городок Сент-Луис — заводик, фермеры, леса и свиньи вокруг и, разумеется, виски. Очень много виски — достаточно, чтобы городок мог позволить себе соперничающие банды бутлегеров, несколько спик-изи и снабжение половины местных «пьяных округов».  
В самом Сент-Луисе оказывается безразличная ко всему полиция, чей шеф регулярно пьет с главами банд и поручает встречу с агентом Гувера заму, один мертвый «туз» и парочка нью-йоркских «Most wanted» — наемный убийца и громадный докер-иммигрант, кажется, ответственный за беспорядки портовых рабочих пару лет назад. Невнятные слухи ходят по городу, связывая обоих то с одной бандой, то с разными, а то и вовсе приписывая им какую-то редкостную чушь.  
В полиции подтверждают слухи о разных бандах и двух разных барах («Ну, вы же знаете, честному парню после работы хочется расслабиться, а кто здесь честнее полиции?», на что Жаверу, пошедшему добровольцем во вторую американскую и пережившему бессмысленную аргонскую бойню за-ради утверждения собственной «честности», хочется ответить очень прямо и по-солдатски), наводят на тот, где совсем недавно при подозрительных обстоятельствах умер — и, разумеется, больше не мог поить начальника — хозяин. Собственные изыскания Жавера приводят его к двум сибсам-каджунам и их сомнительному мистическому кружку, трем братьям-фермерам Эмери, в загоне у свинок которых находятся подошва мужского ботинка и пряжка от ремня, и бару «Ноготки», о чем он педантично докладывает самому директору Гуверу, присовокупляя, что имеющихся доказательств участия каждого в нелегком деле нелегального оборота алкоголя хватит любому суду за пределами штата Миссури.  
Директор Гувер в великой мудрости начальственной отправляет его за дополнительной информацией о полумертвом к тому времени баре «Маргаритка» и про себя посмеивается над цветочной фантазией местных. Впрочем, гораздо больше спик-изи почти без алкоголя и клиентов его интересует один из работников — тот самый великан-докер, не то коммунист, не то марксист, не то просто венгр-нелегал, что при определенном ракурсе может потянуть на высылку из страны.  
Великая мудрость начальства оборачивается для Жавера самым странным собеседованием в его жизни — с формально безутешной вдовой безвременно почившего «туза». Вдова грациозно смахивает слезинку из уголка глаза и пепел с сигареты в мундштуке, у вдовы в ушах жемчуг, столь же далекий от речного, сколь новые машины Форда далеки от телег, у вдовы неожиданно трезвый — то есть, достаточно подозрительный — взгляд на вещи, но все это не перебивает стойкого ощущения, что вот эта вдова сейчас поднимется на сцену и затянет блюзовую мелодию невысокого пошиба. Не то, чтобы Жавер мог отличить блюзовые мелодии друг от друга хоть настолько-нибудь уверенно.  
Его принимают, в конце концов, — поставщики у бара ещё остались, хотя больше в память об умершем, а возить виски почти некому, после того как тот самый венгр-объект интереса лежит в своей квартире, подстреленный в последней разборке.  
Жаверу поручают первую же машину, и, увидев водителя, он понимает, почему. Мальчишка трещит почту всю дорогу, улыбаясь как сумасшедший, а под конец заезжает в тишайший район за своим братом, мотивируя тем, что брату полезно прокатиться. Брат оказывается тихим, вежливым и пытается расспросить Жавера о службе в армии. Жавер, понадобившийся за всю поездку только в качестве грузчика, рассказывает пару действительно своих историй, из тех, что не помогут однозначно идентифицировать его.  
Виски в баре встречают радостными возгласами, уже собравшиеся музыканты с легкой руки водителя нарекают агента под прикрытием талисманом бара и объясняют, что это была первая поездка без нападений. Новый талисман, накинув чей-то смокинг, без препятствий проходит в салон, запоминая присутствующих на всякий случай.  
У стойки к нему подходит та самая безутешная вдова, на сей раз — в безукоризненном вечернем макияже и с пером в прическе по последней моде, и поздравляет его с первой поездкой, немного саркастично и не совсем трезво. Бармен наливает ей шот, и она уходит куда-то в зал, где давешний водитель вполне прилично выводит то-то на скрипке.  
За вечер к Жаверу подходят несколько раз. Серьезный брат водителя порывается спросить ещё что-нибудь про войну, приличная девушка утаскивает его танцевать («Потом у дяди спросишь», — и Жавер задумывается, не того ли дядю он здесь ищет), напоследок одарив всех у стойки, включая бармена, беззаботной улыбкой, приветливо кивает саксофонист, подошедший промочить горло. Никто не обращает внимания, что бармен за весь вечер ни разу не подливает в один весьма конкретный стакан ни капли.  
Через пару дней — новая доставка, и снова без лишних хлопот. Местные начинают уже в открытую звать его новым талисманом бара, и получить у них ответы на пару невинных вопросов становится гораздо легче. Да, говорят они, подстрелили, лежит где-то в городе. Да, племянница, и знаешь, мужик, она точно знает, где он живет. Или вон у скрипача спроси, он, вроде, был там.  
К вечеру Жавер уже убеждается, что венгр — действительно нужный венгр, и что, если его нужно будет взять, сейчас это сделать будет проще всего — с огнестрелом оказывать сопротивление много труднее. Вечером же его снова ждут в «Маргаритке» — и как талисман, и как более вескую физическую защиту.  
Впрочем, его теоретические охранные функции в какой-то момент становятся совершенно не важны для какой-то шишки, которой всенепременно нужен собутыльник. «Веди себя хорошо, он нам очень нужен, — тихо предупреждает появившаяся из ниоткуда хозяйка. — Продолжай пить и поить его». Часам к двум ночи собеседника, оказавшегося шефом полиции, забирает один из городских адвокатов, а Жавер, мысленно гордясь собой, уходит на своих ногах, напевая под нос что-то про дорогу к бару в Алабаме.  
Утром его будит похмелье и телеграмма от директора Гувера, предписывающая срочно хватать в городе всех, против кого есть хоть какие-то улики, а против кого нет — тоже хватать и допрашивать до появления. Жавер мужественно переживает ведро холодной воды на голову и готовится завершать задание.


End file.
